Happening Again
by EatEvilLeprechauns
Summary: Sequel to 'Runaway'. Read 'Runaway' if you're confused... just read and review, I suck at summaries.
1. Thoughts of Middleearth

IT HAS COME AT LAST! The long awaited sequel to 'Runaway!' *cricket cricket* Um... yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: Why must I constantly be reminded that I own nothing?!  
  
~~Happening Again ((~:: Flashback... ~~:: End Flashback))  
  
-Thoughts of Middle-earth-  
  
I sat up. How long has it been since I came back here? About five years, I think. I'm so bad at math. I was fourteen then, I'm seventeen now. You do the math. Currently its 3 o' clock at night. I'm super insomniac now. It sucks, because sometimes I think I made the wrong decision, coming back here. Maybe Middle-earth really was home.  
  
I got up and walked around my room. I had left my bag in Middle-earth. My bag. I have my sword with me, which is all I really care about. My sword and my elven cloak that the Lady Galadriel gave to me.  
  
I sighed. When I came back here, everything was so different. I spent like two or three months in Middle-earth. I thought of everyone's reactions...  
  
~::  
  
"NAURY!" My mom shrieked, in tears. She hugged me tightly and smothered me with kisses. She was wailing. I cried too, I missed her so much.  
  
She had been searching me for months. Three, I think is what she said.  
  
"Es un milagro! Dios te esta cuidando.. No puedo creer que regresas a mis manos! No me hagas eso nunca mas!" (Its a miracle! God is taking care of you.. I can't believe you have returned to me! Don't ever do that to me again!) she said, slapping my arm.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Now.. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
"Uh... I don't know?"  
  
What was I going to say? 'Oh yeah mom, I was dropped into Middle-earth...' Sure, she'd buy that and I'd get my ticket into the looney bin.  
  
~~::  
  
I don't know how I convinced my mom that I seriously didn't know where I went. I believe she called me a trip.  
  
I walked over to my mirror. I'm not sure, but I think that the reason that I wanted to go into Middle-earth was that I felt like I belonged there. And when I was there, I wanted to be here. And now that I'm here, I want to go back home.  
  
Did I just call Middle-earth home? I thought to myself. I don't know why I asked myself that question. I knew perfectly well what my answer would be. Yes. I DID call Middle-earth my home, and I DID want to go back. I touched the mirror.  
  
~::  
  
"Oh my gawd Naury, where the hell have you been? Its been three months, and I've called your house and everything." Lilly said when I first arrived at school.  
  
This of course was AFTER the complete freakout and hugs and tears.  
  
"So, any chisme(gossip)?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She blushed and looked down.  
  
"Remember Erick?" she said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, after football season ended we began to get real close. When the Valentine's Day dance came up he asked me if I wanted to come. I didn't know if I should've, since you were gone and all."  
  
"You DID say yes, right?" I asked. I would've said yes. Well, ew, not to Erick, he's like a brother to me.  
  
She nodded. I smiled. Oh, this was like being home alright. Lilly was all I needed to feel at home.  
  
"Well, are you dumbasses going out or not?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course, how wouldn't want this booty?" she said, pointing to her arse.  
  
I high fived her.  
  
"OH YEAH LILLY! You're so going to tap that!" I said, and then two guys that passed us raised their eyebrows at me. "SHOULDER. You're so going to tap that SHOULDER." I said, shifting my eyes. "Man, people... so perverted.."  
  
"Oh my gawd, its so GOOD to have you back! I don't feel like such a dumbass anymore!" she said.  
  
"Um... Lilly.. I hate to break it to you, but you ARE a dumbass!" I said.  
  
"Not as much as you though." she shot back. I nodded in agreement. "Hey, you never told me where you've been... TELL ME!"  
  
"You'll never believe me if I told you the truth."  
  
"Yes I will. What kind of best friend would I be?"  
  
I snorted. I told her everything.  
  
"You're such a fucking liar, tell me the truth!"  
  
"I DID tell you the truth!" I said.  
  
"I HATE these little games.. come on! Class starts like in 3 minutes!"  
  
"I told you.. I told you you wouldn't believe me...."  
  
~~::  
  
Lilly and I were of course still friends. We will ALWAYS be. But I wanted to go home. I've been wanting to for the past three years.  
  
If getting into Middle-earth changed anything, it changed my obsession with 'The Lord of the Rings' and anything related, such as 'The Silmarillion'. I've gotten even more obsessed. What bugs me about me getting dropped into Middle-earth was the whole 'I understood Westron' thing. How did I understand Westron?  
  
I knew Elvish because that Elvish dictionary and Legolas teaching me a couple of terms. But what of the Westron?  
  
I realised it was 2:44 in the morning. I had school the next day. School. I hate school. Thankfully its my last year. And then I'm off to college.  
  
I hid my sword and walked over to my bed. I turned off all the lights and drifted off into my usual deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was it? Longer, hopefully... Next chapter, I don't know if I'll be in Middle-earth or not.. Review! 


	2. Never Really There Nor Here

~~~Happening Again ((~~:Flashback... ~~:: End Flashback))  
  
-Never Really There Nor Here-  
  
I sat up. There's school today. I looked at my clock. 5:55. No. I don't want to go. I lied down again and closed my eyes...  
  
~~:  
  
"Naury!"  
  
I spun around. There was Danny, the junior that had been chasing me since I came back. Why would a junior be interested in a freshman?  
  
I don't know. All I know is that he truely annoyed me sometimes, chasing me around.  
  
"Naury... I've been chasing you! Didn't you here me calling you?"  
  
"Oops?" I said. I heard him alright, and I had the biggest urge to slap him really hard across the face.  
  
"Why do you have to be like that?"  
  
"Be like what?"  
  
"I've asked you out like twenty times, Naury! I really want to take you out. I really like you," He said, putting his cupping my chin in his hand.  
  
I turned away.  
  
"Well I don't like you. Now go away and go bother some other girl." I said, and with that I turned heel and ran. He doesn't get it. Don't get me wrong, I like him a LOT, but it feels weird. Ever since I came back from Middle- earth guys have been asking me out when before they just ignored me.  
  
I stopped at my locker. Its takes me forever to open these things. I turned it to zero like five times.  
  
"22... 36... 22..." I said to myself, and then pulled. Thankfully enough, it opened. I took out my black sweater and put it on. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lilly.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. I sighed. "Oh..." She said, getting the point. "Naury, maybe if you go out with him, and get to know him, maybe you might see that he's a nice guy. And you and me both know that he's not the only one obsessed. You're completely head over heels for that guy. Why don't you want to go out with him?"  
  
I sighed again. If I told Lilly, she'll think I'm crazy. But the reason that I didn't want to even look at Danny because something told me that I couldn't find love in this world. I just couldn't. It wasn't right. After seeing the beauty of Middle-earth, how could I be satisfied with this decaying world?  
  
"I don't know. I just want to go out with someone my age," I lied. As much as I hated lying to my best friend, telling her the truth would make her think I'm crazy.  
  
"Look, ever since you came back here in February, you've seriously changed. You don't curse anymore, your sense in style has completely changed, like for example, stripes and plaids do NOT match!" Lilly said.  
  
"I don't care if they match or not, they are clothes after all, are they not?"  
  
"Are they not? What the fuck are you talking about? Are you on something?"  
  
"No, I am not... drugs are a waste of time." I said, beggining to lose my temper as well.  
  
The bell rung. Time to go home. Finally.  
  
"Naury, are you coming over my house or not?" Lilly said, trying to change the subject. I shook my head.  
  
"I got to finish that project for history, I'm failing that class as it is."  
  
"How can you be failing history? That class is the easiest we have!" she said, almost screaming.  
  
"I do not know. The history of this world is complete bullshit."  
  
"You said bullshit! Yay!" Lilly screamed, skipping away. I shook my head. That girl can bring out the worst in me, but she also made me smile.  
  
I looked around. The halls were packed with kids talking, getting books out of their lockers and some trying to get outside.  
  
I didn't see Danny anywhere. Now was my chance to run for it. I grabbed my history book, closed my locker and ran outside. I was stopped by Erick.  
  
"Hi, Erick."  
  
"Hi... Have you seen Lilly?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I just did, at my locker. Tell your friend Danny to leave me the hell alone. I seriously don't want to go out with him," I said.  
  
Erick looked taken aback. "Okay..."  
  
"Lilly went that way," I said, rolling my eyes and pointing towards where she ran off to.  
  
"Thanks, Naury! You're the best!" He said, blowing me a kiss and running off. I can't believe that Lilly had stayed with him that long. Lilly... with a football player. Yuck. Don't get me wrong and all, Erick was a nice guy and all, but football players aren't my type. I don't even think I have a type.  
  
I noticed that it was hot out. I took off my sweater and I received a couple of "Yeah! Take it off baby! Strip for us Naury!". I was seriously not born with enough middle fingers. I just used the ones that I had.  
  
When I walked over to where the buses were, I looked for mine. 7034... it was located on the inside. I walked. 7035... 7456... 7042... no 7034. I had missed my bus.  
  
"Dammit!" I spat. Now I had to walk more than 20 blocks in the killer Miami afternoon sun.  
  
I started to walk. Thoughts of Middle-earth took my mind off the walking. Images of the cold wind of Caradhras spun around in my head. I didn't notice the car pulling up in front of me.  
  
"Hi Naury! Care for a ride home?"  
  
I looked into the 1989 Cadillac. It was Danny. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. As much as I wanted to save myself from walking, I wasn't willing to get in a car with Danny.  
  
Five minutes later. He's STILL following me.  
  
"Danny, go AWAY!" I yelled.  
  
"No! I'll feel too bad if I leave you like this!" He said, his green eyes pleading. I sighed and got in the car. I dropped my books at my feet and put on my seatbelt. He started to drive, his eyes smiling with his victory.  
  
The car ride was pleasant. It was quiet for about two minutes.  
  
"Naury, give me one good reason why you don't want to go out with me," He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He turned off the radio that was playing my favorite song, 'Polly' by Nirvana.  
  
"Hey! I was listening to that!"  
  
"I don't care. You have their CD, as if you don't need a reminder." he said with his voice hinting annoyance. Maybe... maybe if I annoyed him enough he would get sick of me!  
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked, remembering the time I started asking Legolas that. I smiled. Danny smiled back, thinking I was smiling at him. Eww...  
  
He turned into an empty parking lot, stopped the car, and turned to look at me.  
  
"Okay. Tell me now." he said.  
  
I hesitated. What if I told him the truth?  
  
~~::  
  
I opened my eyes and shook my head. I looked at the clock. 9 o' clock. I sighed. There went the bus... oh well. School is stupid anyways. I smiled at the memory I just had. I told Danny everything, and he believed me.  
  
Now he was my boyfriend. My boyfriend of like what, four years? I don't know. He graduated from college, and after I graduate from college, he said he'll ask me to marry him.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, I'm all for the mushy stuff, but he planned this all when I was still 15 years old. I was still a kid!  
  
I got up from my bed. I took a long shower. Then I quickly changed into whatever was in my closet, which was one of those courduroy miniskirts with a plain black tank top. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on a jacket. I walked over to my dresser and applied some mascara and eyeliner on me. I went for that dark eye look. I put on some chapstick, threw my green Converses on and ran out of my room.  
  
I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. I glanced at the microwave clock. 11:56. I would be in 4th period math right now. I looked through my purse. I took out my cell phone and called Danny.  
  
"Hey Naury!" I heard him say. "Wait.. How come you're not at school?"  
  
"I didn't feel like going." I replied. He sighed.  
  
"Naury... you're never going to graduate if you keep going at this pace."  
  
"Gah, don't start with your lecture again! I get it enough from you, my mom, Lilly, and I wouldn't be surprised if my dog starts to... So, are you at home?"  
  
"Yes, where else would I be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, at work?"  
  
"I have the day off."  
  
"Can you come here to give me a ride to school?"  
  
"Um... Sweetie, by the time I get there school's going to be over. How about I take you out?"  
  
I almost sighed outloud. I did not want to see him at the moment. Just when I was over being in Middle-earth, now I wanted to go back. It was such a weird feeling.  
  
"I can't go, Danny. I just remembered that I have to finish a project," I lied.  
  
"Okay. Anything just as long you pass. Bye baby, I love you." he said and clicked. I shuddered. I hated when he called me baby. I felt... I don't know. I propped my elbows on the kitchen table and sighed. I needed to go somewhere and think.  
  
There are no peaceful places in Miami... unless...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Cliffy! Mwahaha! Whatcha think of the longest chapter I've ever written? Seriously, I'm so addicted to this story... Review please ^_^  
  
Blackcatn2: Thanks for thinking my work is good, it makes me feel special ^_^ And as for the goth thing, I'm not goth, I'm more emo/punk but it doesn't matter, NO ONE should be called a freak... hope ya keep reviewing this story, thanks for your review ^_^  
  
Selliya: I don't want to land in Middle-earth so soon, and I'm not sure about the whole 'marrying Legolas' thing, lol. Guess you'll just have to wait and see... ^_^ Thanks for you review! 


	3. The Sea

A/N: Chapter 3! Replies to the reviews are at the bottom.  
  
Random question: Did anyone go see Thrusday, Coheed and Cambria, and Thrice? Didn't they kick ass? I think they did. And isn't Geoff Rickly SUPER FUCKING HOT?!  
  
~~~Happening Again ((~~:Flashback... ~~:: End Flashback))  
  
-The Sea-  
  
I had walked and riden the bus for my peace and quiet. And I sure got it. I was on my friend Myre's boat, very far away from the Miami shoreline. I loved the gentle breeze that kept blowing at me. I closed my eyes and silently thought of what the others in Middle-earth were doing.  
  
I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I missed them so much. I WANT to go home. I NEED to go home. Hell, if I was an Elf, I'd think I'd die of a broken heart...  
  
I jumped when I heard my cell ring. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Naury?" I heard Danny say.  
  
"Yeah... it IS my cell and all, sweetie." He laughed.  
  
"Listen... Naury... we have to talk..."  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I am... But what I need to talk about is US."  
  
I got the point. He's breaking up with me.  
  
"Naury, you seem to be absolutely not interested in me. You've seemed like it for about three weeks now. So, I think its time I let you go. Its going to be hard, yes, but you're not happy with me... I can feel it. Whoever it is that you love on Middle-earth, I hope you can find him soon. Well I have to go. Bye."  
  
And then he clicked. I dropped my cell phone in complete shock. I loved him so much. Whatever signal I was sending him was wrong...  
  
And now I lost him. He's gone, just like everything in my life. There's nothing to look foward to... I ran to the kitchen of the yacht. I took a knife out of one of the drawers. Only one way out...  
  
I put the cold blade on my wrist. Should I, or should I not? I felt the knife tearing it way into my skin. I felt the stinging, but I didn't care. I let the knife go in deeper.  
  
I let go of the knife, realising what I was doing. Tears fell down my face, and I screamed and punched and kicked.  
  
Without realising what was happening, I jumped in the water. Darkness took me...  
  
~~:  
  
Thoughts of Moria spun around in my head, painful memories forcing their way back...  
  
"So, Lady Naury, are you to be married?" I blushed and he smiled. I couldn't believe that this hot guy just asked me that. I was going to melt. But I didn't.  
  
"No, I don't actually, Legolas. In my world, people fall in and out of love far too quickly. There aren't Elves there. There's nothing like this." I looked at my surroundings. "What about you? Are you married yet?"  
  
"No. I haven't found anyone, but I have all the time in the world to worry about such things... have you ever fallen in love?" he asked. I blushed a deeper red.  
  
"No... no one would ever love me," I looked down and sighed. He lifted my face up by my chin and looked at me square in the eye. I was going to die!  
  
"Do not believe that. Everyone has the chance to love and have it returned. Unfortunately for me, that is not the case." He stared deeper into my eyes and smiled.  
  
~~::  
  
I woke up, only to feel something very sharp on my neck. My eyes focused. "Where.. the hell am I...?" I thought outloud, and I looked around. I saw a blonde-haired man, looking very pissed and pointing an arrow right at my neck, ready to shoot it.  
  
I was going to shoot a rifle in the dark and decide that I was in Middle- earth. Again. And once again in a mini skirt. I was home!! I would've screamed in delight, but um, sharp pointy arrow at my neck equals not so nice.  
  
"Legolas?" I asked the blonde-haired person. He DID look like Legolas. And by the raised eyebrow I made my conclusion. "LEGOLAS! Its me! Naury! You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"Naury...? Naury. NAURY!" He said, dropping his bow and embracing me.  
  
"GIMLI! Gimli! Look at what dropped out of the sky, Master Dwarf." And there was Gimli, looking old but not so old. Tears fell down from my eyes and I ran over to Gimli and hugged him.  
  
"Where's Aragorn? And Frodo? What about Sam, Merry and Pippin? And Gandalf, where is he? The Lady Galadriel? What about Haldir? Are they all alright?" I asked, very quickly.  
  
"Lady Naury, you have just fallen, you must sit down and have something to eat, for you seem to be injured." Gimli said, pointing to my wrist. I blushed and hid it.  
  
"Oh, its nothing, really. But I would like something to eat! And then you guys could fill me in." I said, looking around. We were in a ship. A grey ship. Legolas and Gimli were in the Sea.  
  
We walked inside a type of cabin thing, and the ship was very big, considering that it only had two passengers. We sat down at a table, and Legolas gave me some white bread and wine.  
  
"So.. Aragorn has passed, as has the rest of the Fellowship, not including you two and myself. The Lady Galadriel has passed too..." I said, thinking of the timeline in the appendix of 'Return of the King'.  
  
"Yes, and we've set off to the Undying Lands." Legolas said.  
  
"And they would permit a Dwarf enter? And what shall you do with me?" I asked.  
  
"I wish to see the beauty of the Lady Galadriel once more, for long has it been since I've looked upon her. And as for you, of course you shall come along with us! If you're willing, of course." Gimli said.  
  
"Of course I am!!!" I said, jumping up.  
  
"Then it is settled," Legolas said. "Now, Naury, how has it been, being in your realm?"  
  
"Its been okay. But when I went there, I realised that it was not my home at all. That this was my home. How I came to be here again, I do not know, but I'm happy that I'm here." I said.  
  
"You have grown much, Lady Naury." Legolas said.  
  
I nodded. "I'm 5'6 now, thankyouverymuch," I said proudly. Last time I was here I was a mere 5'3. Damn my shortness.  
  
"And your hair... it has changed also!" Gimli said, pointing out that my hair was no longer pink at the tips, instead it was blue, white, purple and pink.  
  
I smiled. "I got bored of the old colour, so I just went with variety. The more, the merrier! But, sadly enough, its temporary," I frowned, "Its going to get off in the next three or four washes."  
  
"You mean to say that your hair is of a normal colour?" Legolas asked. I nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, its naturally brown, just like the women of Gondor." I said.  
  
"Oh, how much it grieved me when I went to Gondor and looked upon young girls that looked like you... well, you are quite unique, but the innocence grieved us deeply. Aragorn even named one of his seven daughters after you, since you both resembled each other so greatly," Gimli said.  
  
I smiled. It would have been cool to have met Naury of Middle-earth. And to think, this girl is related to Luthuien Tinuviel herself AND to Isildur. Wow, talk about ROYALTY.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I *think* that Aragorn and Arwen had seven daughters and one son, but I truely don't remember. I tried looking it up, but where I read it is completely out of my mind. Anywho, review, if you please. Oh yeah, and about Legolas falling in love with Naury... nah. I can't bring myself to do it, but there shall be *some* romance.  
  
Selliya: Thanks for your review, and oh yeas, here's your chapter ^_^  
  
Blackcatn2: I dunno bout Naury/Legolas.. I really wanna keep it a friend thing... Thanks for your review!  
  
jack4: Thanks for your review! 


End file.
